Takua
Takua is the main protagonist in Bionicle: Mask of Light. He also makes a very short appearence in the ending of Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui. Role in Bionicle: Mask of Light Takua is a matoran who lives in Ta-Koro, along with his pet Pewku and his friend Jaller. In the beginning of the film he finds a ancient relic, but the area rumbles and Takua having the relic in his hands ends up dropping it causing it to roll in the lava to reveal the Great Kanohi Mask of Light. After this discovery, waves of lava fly in and cause Takua to try to escape. Tahu ends up saving him but if it wasn't for Tahu he could've ended up dead. Tahu later finds out he has the mask of the 7th Toa, so he tells Takua that this is a great discovery and he shouldn't have been wondering around in that area in the first place. Later Takua, Jaller, and Tahu go to the Kohli match against Ga-Koro and Po-Koro. They end up losing against Hahli and Macku. Then a little bit after the match they do a bow in honor of Mata Nui, then out of Jaller's backpack slips out the Great Kanohi Mask of Light. Then all of the spectators stand there in shock. They later meet at a secret place and say that since when the mask dropped and the light was reflecting on Jaller, that he would be the chosen one to be the 7th Toa. Takua knows that Jaller isn't really the chosen one, and that he was himself. The Toa then let the matoran off on a journey with their pet Pewku and the mask across the island of Mata Nui. They later come across dangers and Takua, Jaller, and Pewku split up. They eventually meet up again. Meanwhile, Makuta is planning to stop the matoran before the 7th Toa gets summoned, so he makes creatures called Rahkshi try to stop their journey. The 6 Toa end up fighting the Rahkshi across each location of Mata Nui. The Toa end up getting defeated and one of the Rahkshi spits toxic venom on Tahu's mask, causing him to turn evil. They later capture Tahu and cure him, but that doesn't stop Makuta's evil schemes. The 6 Toa, Takua, and Jaller meet together to stop the Rahkshi. Takua almost gets killed by a Rahkshi, however his friend Jaller sacrifices himself instead, causing him to die. Takua then grabs the mask and puts it on his face, turning him into Takanuva, the 7th Toa. He and the Toa then go into Makuta's lair and defeat him. While Takanuva tries defeating him he tries to rip his mask off but they both fall into Protodermis, and combine into one being called Takutanuva. The combine being then lifts a wall for the others to escape from the lair and while he does this, he brings back Jaller. Sadly, Takutanuva gets crushed by the wall shortly after and dies. Then the 6 Toa and the Matoran hold hands to bring back Takanuva. Then they rejoice and celebrate by thinking that they defeated Makuta. Category:Miramax characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Acquired characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes